Terra
Terra is a founding member of the FusionFall Heroes, whose role as a hero or villain is complicated. Character History Tara Markov, half-sister of Brion Markov (Geo-Force), was the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia. While in Markovia, she came under the care of a Dr. Helga Jace and, through her experiments, Terra obtained Earth manipulation powers—specifically, the ability to control all forms of earthen matter. After obtaining these powers, her father requested that she leave Markovia for the United States, to prevent the scandal of the king having an illegitimate daughter from becoming public. Unlike her more heroic brother, Geo-Force, Terra had deep-rooted psychological issues, believing that, with their powers, they should rule Earth rather than help the weaker masses. Betrayal Terra spends an undisclosed amount of time with the Fusions, and truly begins to feel at home. One evening, the Fusions arrive at a factory that is being invaded by Slade's minions. The Fusions battle with the minions and easily defeat them. Terra assists with the battle, but is caught off guard at one point and becomes surrounded momentarily by minions. Beast Boy quickly comes to her aid, and destroys all of the nearby minions, saving her. Beast Boy then continues to battle the remaining minions, and Terra expresses a look of sadness on her face. Later on that night, the team is eating pizza, and the last slice is given to Terra. The Fusions express their gratitude to have her as a teammate and friend, and congratulate her on her work in battle. Terra is thankful, but states that she is simply doing her job, and doesn't need to be recognized for it. Cyborg then turns on the Tower security for the night and announces that he is going to sleep. The team also decides to turn in for the night, leaving Terra alone. Later that night, Terra sends a mysterious email in her room, and is startled by the sound of a knock on her door. She answers to find Beast Boy, who gives her a heart shaped box that he made for her and proceeds to ask her on a date. Terra is in awe from the gift and suddenly becomes distant, stating that she will not be able to go on the date with him and rushes back into her room. Beast Boy is crushed, as he believes that she has rejected him, and returns to his room. Terra appears outside his window, and asks him if he wants to go out, which he happily accepts as they fly away from the Tower together. They end up leaving Beach City, and Terra takes him to a small restaurant that she apparently went to often before becoming a Fusions. The two talk about Terra's life before becoming a Fusions, and while doing so, Terra thinks that she sees Slade in a mirror reflection, which frightens her and causes her to leave with Best Boy before they can finish eating. During their quick exit, Beast Boy drops his Fusions communicator and leaves without noticing, just as Robin tries to contact him concerning the numerous Slade minions that have mysteriously got into Fusions Tower. Terra takes Beast Boy to an amusement park that she also apparently visited often before joining the Fusions. While chatting, Beast Boy notices that Terra seems a little quiet, and asks her if she is alright, to which she assures him that she is fine. The two then ride several of the amusement rides together which culminates on them going on the Ferris wheel. While on the wheel, Terra asks Beast Boy if he will still be her friend even if he knows something bad about her. Beast Boy agrees, and the two almost kiss but are interrupted by Slade, who was in the shadowy area of the Ferris wheel cart. Beast Boy attacks Slade and the two battle all over the Ferris wheel while Terra watches. As Slade gets the upperhand, Beast Boy calls for Terra and she causes the ground to break from under the Ferris wheel, destroying it and distracting Slade. Beast Boy and Terra then flee inside the mirror house where Beast Boy realizes his communicator is gone. Slade then reveals to Beast Boy that Terra was a spy who had been working for him since she had ran away at the end. Beast Boy at first expresses disbelief, but Terra states that what Slade says is true, and an angry Beast Boy attacks Slade out of rage. Terra flees to another section of the mirror house, and after seeing her reflection in the mirrors, breaks down crying because of all that she has done. Beast Boy appears and asks her if she was just pretending to be his friend, but Terra states that this is untrue and reminds him of his promise to her that he would be her friend no matter what, which Beast Boy revokes and states that she doesn't have any friends. This statement crushes Terra and she disappears with Slade, apparently with a new plan. The next morning, the Fusions learn of Terra's betrayal and express that when they see her and Slade next, they will be ready to fight against them. Despite her gratitude for Slade's intervention, Terra is not received as warmly. Upon arrival at Slade's base, her master brutally attacks her while admonishing her apparent cowardice. Disgusted by Slade's cold-heartedness, Terra renounced him and tries to walk out, only to learn to her horror that the suit Slade had given her is connected to her nervous system, allowing Slade to control her like a puppet. While Slade continues to punish Terra for her defiance, Beast Boy, having tracked her to Slade's base, intervenes. Slade attacks him using Terra, eventually managing to pin Beast Boy under a large rock. Before she could finish him off, though, the other Fusions arrive, having tracked Beast Boy. With Beast Boy's insistence that it's not too late, Terra finally manages to break Slade's hold over her before attacking him, eventually creating a geokinetic blast that opens up an underground volcano, sending Slade to a fiery demise. Terra later recovered and joined the team as an official member. Physical Appearance Terra has big blue eyes and long blonde hair. Before she joined the Fusions, she wore a blue shirt, gray shorts, and brown boots. When she joined with the Fusions, she wore a navy blue crop top shirt with a gold sash across. Personality Terra started out as a shy and quiet girl but was immediately liked by everybody. Terra is quite insecure. She wishes to do good with her powers, and her determination to gain control of them is evident, but her lack of existent control usually proves them to be a danger instead of a benefit, thus making her reluctant to use them. Before Terra became a Fusion, this lack was very evident and surfaced through her weak control over her powers and emotions. She had tried to put up a front of confidence, but was actually extremely afraid of people finding out how unstable she was. Among the Fusions, she is closest to Beast Boy. He feels he knows the most about her and so is the most understanding towards her. She told Beast Boy she couldn't control her powers and Beast Boy still welcomed her. At first, she gets along well with all the Fusions except Raven. Later, Raven develops a respect for Terra. After her return, Terra seemed to command much, much more control over her incredible earth-controlling and manipulating powers and capabilities. Beast Boy wanted to go on a date with Terra and she gladly accepted. Beast Boy and Terra are both happy and fun-loving. Relationships Beast Boy Beast Boy and Terra had a complicated romantic relationship. Beast Boy had a crush on Terra the moment he saw her while Terra had been charmed by his sense of humor since she first started talking with him. Beast Boy had a lot of support for Terra when she didn't feel welcome and she confided in him that she can't fully control her powers then made him swear not to tell. Slade later tries to convince Terra to turn to evil but she quickly refuses and her powers being to spin out of control. After an obstacle course for training, Robin by observation told her they know she couldn't control her powers. She felt betrayed, thinking that Beast Boy told everyone, she runs off. Terra later returns and wants to become a Fusion. Beast Boy later makes heart a heart box for her and asks her on a date but at first said she couldn't. Beast Boy in his room was upset and says how stupid he thought he was all the while Terra listening on a rock in the window decides to go out with him. She asked if he trusted her while he replies, "more than anyone." They go out to an amusement park when Beast Boy asks her if she's having fun. She said that he's her definition of fun. They have fun playing games, going on rides, and taking pictures. While on a ferris wheel, Terra asks him if he knew anything bad about her, would he still be her friend. He replied, "always." They were about to kiss but stopped abruptly when Slade suddenly appeared. Beast Boy battles Slade. Slade tells Beast Boy Terra turned to evil, and Beast Boy quickly denies it. When he realizes she did, he became deeply hurt. While Beast Boy carried a lot of resentment and rage towards Terra, he never failed to forgive her and offer her support when it mattered. All the other Fusions regarded her as evil while he still saw good in Terra. Beast boy brought up that they never gave up on Robin when he was Slade's apprentice. Robin later battles Terra and whilst fighting, tells her of a second chance but she refuses his offer. When Slade was controlling Terra, Beast Boy gave her confidence and will to fight against him. While Slade was holding her by the throat, Terra began to build up her power to create an explosion which knocked Slade into the lava and cause an earthquake. Beast Boy and Terra share one last embrace before she stops the volcano and petrifies herself. Beast Boy was positive that Terra was back after seeing her talking with friends at a school. This spiked his curiosity and desire to find out. He eventually accepted that, even if the girl was Terra, she just wanted to live a normal life. Raven Raven and Terra got off to a "rocky start" (according to Terra). Raven had reservations over Terra's arrival as a new member of the team, however over time Terra proved herself a worthy and capable ally. Soon after, Terra betrayed Raven and the Fusions. While Raven claimed she never trusted Terra, it is later revealed that she did in fact trust Terra completely and considered her a friend, and was deeply upset over her betrayal. Robin Robin and Terra's relationship wasn't the best. Robin started out actually accepting Terra and told her that her powers could be used for good. After Terra ran off, Robin knew she was heading to Slade. After that, Robin and Terra fought. Robin told her that she still had time to join the team and that she was still a friend and a Fusion. Starfire When Starfire heard Terra tell the team that she didn't have a home, Starfire was extremely affectionate towards the young blond girl, and very curious too, asking four questions in total. Starfire, as she does with all her friends but particularly Terra (it seems), gives Terra bonecrusher hugs. One thing Starfire liked about Terra was that Terra actually ate one of Starfire's Tamaranean dishes and liked it, even asking for more. Powers and Abilities Geokinesis/Terrakinesis: As her name is Latin for "earth," Terra has the exceptionally strong elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the earth and other earthly substances and materials; such as crystal, sand, stone, rock, dirt, brick marble, mud, sand, wood, and concrete. She can hurl and lift boulders, generate earthquakes, mudslides, avalanches, fissures, project spikes of stone from the ground and tunnel through the earth. Terra often transports herself and others by riding on a large slab of earth. She can change earthen matter from one state to another (such as shifting mud into stone), and can manipulate other aspects of earth like mud, sand, wood, and some metals. Her geokinetic abilities also allow her to affect molten rock, giving her the ability to control the flow of magma, lava and to thermo-geokinetically control volcanic activity to a degree. When using her powers, her eyes sometimes glow yellow, and her hands and body will also sometimes emit a yellow aura. She generally uses the motions of her hands to navigate her powers, though she can move earth through sheer concentration alone. After Slade greatly amplified and strengthened her abilities with a special suit, Terra could summon sentient creatures from the ground that obeyed her command through Slade. She was much more relaxed in using her tremendously enhanced geokinesis/terrakinesis and used them in more complex and lethal ways. Weaknesses Terra initially lacked control of her newly increased abilities and strength, being unable to regulate how much earth she moved, and inadvertently triggering seismic tremors or even minor volcanoes. The more she used her powers over a period of time, the more she struggled to contain them. The special suit that Slade made for her connected directly to her nervous system, allowing Slade to truly control her and her increasingly powerful abilities via his computerized devices. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Founding Members